My Torture
by AngstRidenVampireKitten
Summary: Second Music meme I have done But first time doing MTNN version So here we are


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Neuro x Yako with a touch of Higuchi x Yako)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4.Do ten of these, then post them.

**Okay ppl I'm back...and interested in a freakin awesome new anime.**

**It is called Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro**

**and it is the smex sooooo...let the meme begin**

**See Who I Am-Within Temptation **

Yako sighed as she watched couples go by. 'Another Valentines Day'

She had given out all her chocolates, all but one.

The one labeled to Neuro that is. Every year she worked hard to please him, to no avail .

As she walked towards the office she stared down at the box in her hand and sighed. 'when will you see me...for me'

She threw the gift away in the bin never to be seen again.

(sad yes I know...sigh)

**18 Wheeler-Pink**

Yako had nearly had enough of it. 'I swear if he does anything today...'

She opened the door ...and was nearly impaled by a dart.

"your late" a voice chirped

"Wrong ..I'm early" she replied as she pointed at the clock

"Oh...I see..well woodlouse find me a mystery already"

Her eye twitched in aggravation today was not the best day for the tight ass to piss her off.

She was Hungry, Cramping,...and was in desperate need for a ibuprofen.

She tossed a newspaper at his head " Find your Own DAMN MYSTERY"

Neuro was speechless as he stared at his pet

"What was that Dishrag"

Akane whipped furiously as if to say "Don't do it Neuro-Sama"

Yako stomped up to him grabbed his face like he usually did her and threw him...right out the window...into oncoming traffic

Neuro learned a lesson that day

there was a greater evil then himself...PMS

**Get a Clue-Lindsay Lohan (don't ask)**

Kanea just had to take her out, Yako couldn't spend her life in that damn office all the time.

No matter how many times she protested she was going to have fun. That was the mission for today.

First up...Drinks

"Come on Yako-chan your 22 your not getting any younger and your assistant is never going to learn..So...Bottoms up"

Kanea continued to basically pour cup after cup of sake down Yako's throat.

Mission Success

Next..Dancing

Yako danced with the guy she seemed to know by 'Higuchi'

'weird name but cute'

Kanea watched as it appeared that they were having...SMEX on the dance floor

"THATS MY GIRL" she yelled over the bass

Mission Success

Lastly...Get Yako laid

Yako almost had that Higuchi guy against the wall when suddenly her assistant appeared out of no where

all I can say is

Mission...Failed

oh well always next time

**I'm With You-Avril Lavigne**

Yako had this recurring dream, where she dancing in a secluded area in the woods. No music plays she just dances to the silence as the cold air brushes the skirt of her dress.

Snow is falling around her but it never touches her. Her dress is pale blue so pale it's nearly white.

She felt so alone as she waltzed by herself. , her tears fall as silently as the snow around her.

She doesn't know what to do when suddenly she feels a sudden warmth surrounds her.

A hand clasps her waist, another her hand and she pressed against a warm chest. She can smell his scent its masculine yet soft like fire.

Who ever holds her is tall and is safe and so very warm.

They dance slowly as their surroundings change from winter to spring.

She looks up at her partner and smiles and...she wakes up

all she can remember is a warmth..and bright green eyes.

**Mr.Brightside-The Killers**

He didn't know what could have come over him. He just couldn't help himself, he had to find out what was going on.

'What secrets are you hiding from me Worm.'

He watched her as she met with the Hacker boy.

Now his curiosity was peeked. What were they going to do. He watched as the hacker grabbed her hand in his and walked her into a hotel.

He followed them no more but used one of his 777 tools of hell to see what was happening, and was shocked at what he found.

'S-she's..kissing..him' he felt a pain in his gut as he watched them touch, and kiss, and press themselves against the other.

He could watch no more and called off his tool. It was horrible, where had he gone wrong.

He had done everything that was expected in demon courting and she runs to.._.Him_

Placing his hand over his heart in pain. It couldn't be . Why why why, He loved her, did everything, why?

"This is all wrong that's supposed to be me, she's supposed to love me, only me. Yako..."

**Waka Laka- DDR**

Godai,Yako,Neuro,and Akane all started dancing randomly

Godai: WTF IS GOING ON

Yako: T.T

Neuro: This is a mystery...that I can not solve

Akane: .

MadCat (thats me): couldn't think of anything for this song...so DANCE MY PUPPETS DANCE MAUAHAHAHAHAHa

**Last Christmas-Cascada**

Yako cried as she watched her soon to be ex-Boyfriend kiss another girl..And they weren't even under the mistletoe.

"Damn you Yuuya...sniffle"

She ran out of the party but no one seemed to notice, that is except for a green eyed demon in the shadows and he wasn't grinning.

Yako sat on the porch crying her eyes out when a Jacket covered her frail shoulders.

" you shouldn't cry over nothings Louse"

Neuro grasped her head and grinned

" If I dare see you cry over a flake like him again I will rip out your eyes so you won't have to worry about tears."

Yako stared up at Neuro and smiled

"Domo-Arigato"

**Lies-Evanescence**

Yako sat as she listened to Aya's Beautiful voice

It had been 6years..6 long miserable and lonely years since Neuro left.

She wanted the pain to stop, and she could turn to only on person who would understand her pain.

"Aya...I miss him so"

Aya smiled as she sang to Yako

Yako nodded "yes yes I know..but he had his fill what would he need from here anymore"

Aya sang her sorrow ridden lullaby

and Yako could just cry for both their losses

**Broken-Seether and Evanescence**

Neuro sat on his throne in hell, and found the chaos surrounding him...lacking.

He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Screams filled his sanctum of pain like marvelous music, but still it wasn't the same.

He ...might ..just maybe...miss the worm and her habits, her screams...her laughter..her smile.

Neuro frowned, he didn't like that idea, not one bit.

--

Yako stared at the newspaper clipping in her hand.

It showed her and Neuro, together after the HisTerrier.

He was smiling that insane smile that she had come to love so much.

"I miss you" she whimpered as she held the clipping to her chest.

--

Maybe just maybe he could just...visit.

See if she has evolved like she promised she would. Just to see her would be enough then maybe these insane thoughts memories and dreams would stop appearing in his brain. "No, I will not subject myself for a _Human_"

But Hell did he miss the Wood Louse...his wood louse...

"Yako"

--

She felt so broken without him, so...unneeded. All she was good for to him was looking the part of detective, he never really needed her.

But God did she want him to need her, just once..just once.

**Resonance-T.M.Revolution**

Neuro threw a stapler at Yako's unsuspecting head and grinned when it made a satisfying "THWACK."

"Ow what was that for Neuro" Yako rubbed the bump Neuro actions caused.

"I wanted to know what the hell your watching Dishrag" He replied nonchalantly

"could have just asked" she muttered and had the displeasure of Neuro turning her head to a full 180 degree angle.

" What was that"

" Owowowowowowowow"

Neuro grinned and let her head go "so what are you watching."

" An awesome anime called soul eater. It's about.."

"Enough, you will not watch this dribble again"

"WHAT Why"

:You'll turn into the officer annoying assistant"

"Crueel"

**Bet On It-Zac Efron(again...Don't ask)**

Yako sat on the couch thinking about the last case.

Everybody telling her what she should and shouldn't do. She was sick of it, she got up and headed out of the office never taking notice of her surroundings.

She bumped into Godai. "oof sorry Godai-san"

Godai huffed "watch were your going next time brat"

she watched him return to the office. 'Him too.'

what could she ever do right.

She looked at her reflection in the the glass of the store.

She looked different there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked horrible and it was all Neuro's fault.

She gritted her teeth, "thats it starting now...I Quit"

She walked home never noticing the shadow that watched her.

'My dear lil slave...you have finally evolved...I don't know whether to be proud...or disappointed.'

(THE END...Nya)


End file.
